Sofia and James finding their match
by natoyar
Summary: Sofia and James go on many adventures together and face many dangers and in the mix of these they find out their feelings for each other
1. the mission

**\- THE MISSION-**

 **Sofia wakes up to the flapping of wings of her birds friends, Mia and Robin. she sits up rubs her eyes and yawns,then makes her way to the window and lets them in and clover her bunny wakes up ,stretches and start hopping up to her .**

 **"morning princess."  
**

 **"good morning clover, am glad you guys are here because there's something i have to tell all of you."**

 **Sofia said as she dressed,  
**

 **"James,amber and i and some of our friends are going on a trip in the enchanted woods"**

 **she said happily as she stepped out of her dressing room .Sofia had grown up alot from since she was young , her auburn hair got longer almost reaching her waist she still has that innocent look and has a perfect glass figure body .she was dressed in a simple blue dress something similar to what she wore when she was smaller and as always she wore her precious amulet ,that was given to her by her father the king.  
**

 **"But Sofia ?" said robin," isn't the enchanted woods dangerous."**

 **"many people say it's scary and dangerous but that's rumors and i don't believe them."**

 **"so Sofia how long will you stay"-**

 **-"and when are you going." Mia interrupted clover .**

 **"well we are going tomorrow morning ,since today is the last day of school for the summer we are staying there for two whole weeks isn't that just great."**

 **"sounds great Sofia" said Mia "you better get going that if you want to miss breakfast and school."**

 **"Ok ,See you guys later."**

 **"bye" princess said clover.**

 **"bye,Sofia" said robin and Mia together.**

 **Sofia enters the dining room to find nobody there but James.**

 **"good morning sof"**

 **"good morning James ",she said with a smile**

 **James stood up and held Sofia chair out for her shocking Sofia**

 **"thank you" she said blushing**

 **"your welcome sof "he said also blushing**

 **he pushed her chair back in and sat back on his own.**

 **Sofia looked at James .James has become quite a prince and he's going to make a great king . James has matured alot since he was little though he still has his childish ways .James golden hair is nicely cut in the same way since a kid.**

 **"so James where is everybody "asked Sofia  
**

 **"mom and dad had to attended a meeting on short notice" he replied "and amber has already left in a bad mood."**

 **"Mmmm,i wonder what's troubling her."**

 **"yeah", my stepsister or sister rather and James twin sister amber has matured alot since she was little thou she still has her spoiled ways she still has a passion for balls gowns and tea party ,amber is considered to be what they call a true princess with her long golden her reaching her waist her green eyes and her perfect body shape.  
**

 **"anyways lets go we don't want to be late for the last day of school" he said as he ran outside**

 **"no we don't" shouted Sofia as she ran behind him**

 **James and Sofia enters the school gate and everybody stops what they were doing and looks at them with a dull expression on their faces**

 **"hi everyone" Sofia said nervously how are you .**

 **"Sofia ,James we have something big to tell you" said her friend Vivan as she and Desmond ran up to them .**

 **"what is it "they replied**

 **"we over heard the headmistresses talking about you guys have to go on a mission to Avalor"**

 **"what!" they shouted**

 **"a mission!' shouted amber from across them**

 **"a very dangerous mission,"she said almost to tears**

 **"amber" said Sofia softly walking up to her "how long did you know about this"**

 **"since yesterday afternoon when Vivan ,Desmond and i were walking by the headmistresses office" she replied**

 **"and you didn't tell us" said James**

 **"you and Sofia had already gone home and was asleep by the time i came."**

 **"so wait ,all of you know about this?"Sofia asked**

 **"yes, Sofia they told us "said Clio**

 **"OK well i"-**

 **"will Sofia and James please come to the headmistresses office thank you "said miss flora interrupted  
**

 **"um i guess we have to go well tell you all what we decided after" said James  
**

 **"bye" said Sofia as they ran to the building.**

 **Sofia and James step into the the office .**

 **"please sit dearies" said miss fauna sweetly**

 **"now",said miss flora ,"to get to the point we have a mission for you two"**

 **"yes miss we have heard of it ,what is it about?" Sofia answered**

 **"you two must go to the kingdom of Avalor and find the map of Avalor in order to locate the magic gem" said miss Merryweather**

 **"you must then use a special magic retrieve it and bring it to the high wizard of Avalor but i warn you there will be alot of dangerous you will have to face and you must face it together"miss fauna**

 **"what is the special magic "asked James**

 **"you will have to find that out together" said miss flora**

 **"what happens if we choose not to do it can't you get anybody else" asked Sofia**

 **"no ,no dearie you guys have to or we will all be in danger the king of Avalor will explain more to you "said flora**

 **"ok ,then were in they "said together**

 **"but be warned until you go into avalor you and those around you will be in danger so keep a look out from those that want to get and stop you from finding the gem ",warned Merryweather.**

 **"yes ma'am we will "said Sofia**

 **-RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG-**

 **"that's the bell of you go now remember come here two days after your trip bye" said fauna**

 **Sofia and James were the first ones to reach class ,when the others saw them they got quiet and started talking in whispers**

 **class went by fast and soon it was lunch everyone rush outside fast .while Sofia and James sat there for a while and talked about what they were going to tell them ,when they decided they got up and went to the mess hall.**

 **as they entered the mess hall everyone got quiet again and looked at them .**

 **'so said clio are you going"**

 **"yes, we are" replied james**

 **nobody said nothing for a long while,until the silent was broking by amber's loud sobs**

 **"amber"said sofia "it's not going to be that dangerous"**

 **"but you will get hurt or worse please stay" cried amber**

 **"amber we can't we will be no good to you here "said james walking up to comfort his weeping sister**

 **"what do you mean" asked zandar "the headmistresses say that until we leave us and all those around us will be in danger" replied Sofia**

 **"so what are you saying you're not coming on the trip" asked Hildegarde**

 **"well, we thought that maybe we shouldn't "replied sofia**

 **"hold the phone you two are coming if your in danger we _ i'll protect you with my live and am sure i speak for the others as well" said Hugo**

 **the others agreed**

 **"but well put you all in danger" said sofia**

 **"were your friends" sofia "we'll do anything for you" said vivan**

 **"you got that right" said clio**

 **and all the others agreed**

 **"and am not taking my eyes of you to until you leave"said amber who stopped crying**

 **"ok,then were in" said sofia and james together**

 **"yah "they all cheered.**

 **at the castle sofia ,james and amber told their mom and dad about the mission and thou the didn't like the mission the understood the situation and supported their kids and know that they would do fine. james , sofia and amber had dinner and went to bed for a good's night sleep but little did they know that in for amazing adventures.**

* * *

 **How was that is my first story so i hope you like it please review and comment ideas are welcomed thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia woke up early the next morning ready for the day ahead. Sofia was just packing up a few other other things

"Sofia ", amber said as she barged into the room .

"What is it amber?" asked Sofia puzzled

"Are you done? hurry up please ,we really need to go the others are already waiting for us" said amber impatiently

"Am ready just need to pack on more thing" she said stuffing a dress in her bag "anndd done , ok let's go"

And they rushed outside there James and the others were waiting for them

"Are you ready to go" asked James

"Ready" said Sofia

"Wow!, Sweetie" exclaims amber's boyfriend zandar "do you really need all those bags." who was watching the maids carrying the bags.

"Yes, zandie" explained amber "they're for each day were there".

"Amber you will not need all of that the carriage can't hold both your bags and us it will be to heavy" stated Desmond.

'Plus !" said Sofia ,"James and I have prepared a bag for you'

"But-but –can't we jus"-

'Amber!" Clio interrupted "I love fancy dress ,jewelry and shoes too but we are going to woods that means we will be sleeping on the floor and it will stain your nice clothes so just take the bag and lets us go."

"OK, fine" she sighed defeated

"Good now lets go "said Hugo "come on sit with me Sofia"

"She's not sitting with you" said James everyone watched him and Sofia looked shocked

"Ahem," he cleared he's his throat "what I meant is that there are two carriages and we should go in groups and as I am the troop co-captain I will choose the groups that is if it is OK with the troop leader,"he turned and watched Sofia ," is it OK if I choose the groups"

"Of course James."

"OK ,on that carriage will be amber , zandar , Clio, Hildegarde and Hugo and in the other Desmond ,Vivian , jin, Sofia and I"

Everyone agreed except Hugo who was now grumbling quietly to himself saying something about James being a jerk

They got into the carriages and headed off to the enchanted woods along the way Sofia who was sitting next to James whispered to him ," why were you so upset when Hugo asked me to sit with him."

"Sofia" said James 'I was upset because he didn't asked you to sit with him it was more like demanding and I care about you to much to let someone toy with you, especially Hugo."

"Aww, James that so sweet I love you i-I mean I love that you care about me" Said Sofia quickly recognizing what she had said _why did I say that ,he's my brother well step-brother were not blood related_

"Sofia ,Sofia are you OK,"James voice interrupted her thoughts

"yes,i am and look were here isn't it magnificent "said Sofia coming out off her thoughts

"it beautiful Sofia isn't it beautiful honey "said Vivian to Sofia and her boyfriend Desmond

'it sure is babe" said Desmond

They all got out of the carriage

"ladies and gentlemen" said amber "welcome to the famous enchanted woods."

"good choice guys" said Clio

"well lets go guys ,come on jinie dear," said Hildegarde to her boyfriend jin as she reached for his hands to hold it

"look ! "said Hugo "this is a clear site to camp."

"brilliant !' said James "lets set up."

They set up for about two hours then they went out in group which was pick by the captain and co-captain ,the teams were zandar and amber, Vivian and ,Desmond , Hugo and Clio ,Sofia and James and jin and hilidegarde was to stay and look after the camp.

Sofia and James walked in the woods.

 _she looks so beautiful_ James thought as he stared at the grass _i wish we could be together but we can't she's my sister well step sister were not blood related ,but i don't even know if likes me back ._

"James, james earth to james are you ok" said Sofia who looked worried

"yes of course Sofia"

"good because i found some wood lets take it and go back to camp" said Sofia heading towards the wood

"ok ,sofia let me carry the wood "said James who was taking the wood from Sofia

"ok but just this time cause i can help myself you know" said Sofia getting upset

"ok,ok next time " James said laughing

they reached the camp and found the others already there

"thank goodness you two are ok "said amber" i was about to go and look for you."

"were ok amber no big deal "said sofia

"ok !"said jin "how about we set up and make food am starving."

when they finished eating james looked for sofia but he could not find her anywhere .then amber and zandar walked by and he decided to ask them.

"hey, guys" james said "do you know where sofia is i have been looking for her but i can't seem to find her."

'sss-soso-sofia's missing we need to find her i should have keep an eye on her liked i said" complained amber

"don't worry ambs "said zandar "she told me she was going for a walk that way she's fine."

"ok, but james go check on her just in case" said amber calmly

"already on it "james said as he walked down the path that zandar pointed to . "see you guys later and amber don't worry we'll be safe"

"ok,you better be "said amber "let's go zandie" and they started to walk the other way

james walks down the path looking for sofia he stop when he heard someone talking , he shouted sofia's name and she answered ,james then walked to her voice ,

"sofia ,ok you ok why did you go out alone by yourself ,you do remember the fairies warning right" asked james

"yes ,of course james i-i just needed to be alone" she said sadly

"what wrong" sofia asked james concerned

"well i was thinking of the mission , the danger were in and what we will out or friends and family in ,i don't know am just worried."

"sofia it's ok will be alright we can handle it plus if going on this mission means we can protect those we care about i say lets go for it."

"you know what your right james" she said while sitting on the floor

"i am sofia" ,he said sitting down next to her

"look sofia,"

he said while rising her face to look at him

"am worried to i wish our friends could came with us but they can't but don't worry i will be there with you every step of the way i'll protect you."

"thanks james that just what i needed to hear" she said while staring in his eyes

 _well here goes nothing_ james thought

"sofia " he said "while were here there is something i have to tell you"

"me too "said sofia" but you go first"

"sofia ever since you came to the place i fall in love with you and i tried my best to help you fit in the castle every day with you was great but i thought that since we were siblings it would be wrong ,so i ignored those feeling but they grow more every year, so sofia what i am trying to say is that i like you and in more than just being siblings i love you sofia" said james while holding her hands

James saw that tears was falling from sofia's eyes

"sofia what's wrong did i say anything wrong"

"no,no james what you said was sweet it's just that i have the same feeling about you when i first came to the castle and it grow more i the years that i have been here i just can't believe you have the same feelings james so what am trying to say is that i love you too james i love you so much" said sofia

james was so happy he did something bold and kiss her but she kissed him back in a way that was like she was making up for all the years they've been apart , the kiss lasted a few minutes and when they stop for air they were breathing heavy ,when they were breathing regularly James said

"so does this means were a couple"asked james

"of course it does" said sofia happily then she went silent for a few moments then spoke up "wait but how are we going to tell our friends and parents and most importantly amber, will they approve of it"

"Sofia don't worry will tell them when the time is right"

"OK ,good so it will be our little secret now we should get back before amber comes and finds us herself"

"OK ,then"sofa giggled

they walked back to the camp site and before going into their own tents they gave each other a good nights kiss.

they went to bed thinking about their secret relationship and wonder if everyone will approve of it but that will be the least of their worries because they and they friends will be lead down a dangerous path that will test their teamwork ,trust and courage.

* * *

How was that i hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review and ideas to improve are always welcomed **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**the few days that the group of royals had stayed in the enchanted forests was awesome every day was filled with fun and bonding but today sofia wakes up bright and early excited for the day ahead because today a set of them, vivian, desmond ,hugo, james and sofia were going to hike further into the woods for a few days. amber and hildegarde are staying because they don't like to hike and zandar and jin are staying to be with there girlfriends. also clio is also coming on the hike but everyone knows that except hildegarde , sofia comes out of her tent and see's that everyones out except amber .**

"hey zandar amber is still sleeping" said sofia

"yup! i tried to wake her up put she wouldn't burge."

"she must be really tired"said sofia "any way she better wake up soon we are going in a little while and i need to talk to her."

james looked afraid and went up to sofia and whispered to her " your not going to tell her about our secret right."

"well no ,not really but i was thinking maybe we should tell her and the others to they deserve to know cause sooner or later they gonna find out."said sofia

"ok,ok, will tell them when we get back from the hike in the meanwhile you better go wake up amber cause i don't think she'll get up on her own."

"am going, I'll be back in a bit."said sofia as she walked to amber's tent.

"what secret were you guys talking about."asked Hugo who was eavesdropping

"Hugo don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations.' said james frighten that hugo heard his and sofia conversation.

'"whatever" said hugo who was upset james was dogging his question "what's the secret ."

"there's no secret and i don't have to explain anything to you hu -..-brat!"james shouted

"what did you say"

'i said i ..do ..not..have ..to ...explain ..anything ..to... you ... brat." james said this time louder and more clearly

"you little' hugo said while sending a punch james way , james dodges it and punch him in stomach.

_MEANWHILE_

"amber it's sofia wake up"said sofia

"just a few more minutes sofiaa" amber said till sleepy

"ahhh! amber there is a spider on your pillow" sofia said

"ahhh! where where take it off take itttt offffff!'  
amber shouted as she jump up and start running in the tent, amber stopped her panic when she saw that sofia was laughing .

"you tricked me didn't you sofia." asked amber

"yes, yes i did you were sleeping and i needed to wake you up." sofia said snickering a little

"well am awake now so what do you need."asked amber

"well were going in a little bit and i wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about james and i ,we can take care ourselves "sofia said

"i now you can sofia am just worried i mean you guys are in danger and your my little sister and his my goofy twin brother but i know you guys can manage on you own and i trust both of you."said amber proudly

"hey do you hear that" said sofia" its sound like james."

"and hugo" said amber and they rushed outside shocked to find out what they see

'well i trust you sofia." amber sighed as she looked at her twin brother fighting with hugo

"james ,hugo stop" sofia shouted but they didn't hear her zandar ,jin and desmond tried to stop the fight but couldn't

sofia was so mad at them she burst "james, hugo i swear on my grandfathers grave that if you don't stop fighting i'll stop you one way or another ." they stopped not because of what she said but because of how she said it,she was more demanded them than telling them and that told them she meant what she said they stood there staring at her and everyone else too because she has never been this mad before .

"now" said sofia calmly " what is this all about" she said pointing at the to dimwits that were in front off her.

hugo was the first to speak "your dorky big brother james here, just started a fight and in defense i fought back."

"oh hell no , he started the fight first" james bursted out and they started to argue

"i don't care who started the fight "sofia said again stopping chaos" i just want it to stop ok ,hugo we leave in a while can you go check to see if we have everything we need for the hike."

"yes, ma'mam" he said and saluted and started to leave" james" he said stopping his tracks and turning towards him "am going to find out that secret" and he turned back and headed towards the camp fire

sofia and james were shocked at what hugo said but hide it

"amber ,zandar your in charge of the camp while were gone, "sofia said diverting her eyes on the couple they nodded then she focused her eyes on clio, "Clio have you packed your bags yet ,your ready to go."

"yes sofia am ready"

'wait what!" shouted hildegarde "your going on the hike clio and you didn't tell me"

"well i thought that it was best not to tell you i didn't want you to freak out like your doing now."

"but why didn't you tell me your my best friend."exclaim hildegarde

well i now that you don't like to hike because your afraid you will get dirty and i wanted to hike because i love it and i didn't think you will be ok with it so i told sofia that i wanted to go and not to mention it until it was time ."clio said shly

instead of getting mad in everyone's amazement hildegarde giggled and she said

"do you remember the day that you audition for the play and i got really mad."

clio nodded

hilgegarde continued "and after i saw your wonderful performance i came and apologize and told you that from then on we are going to do things both ways '

"yes, i remember." said clio unsure of what to say

"i meant it and maybe sometimes i would still do things my way be we did what you want to ,so what i am trying to say is that am ok with you going on the hike jin will keep me company."

clio's face brightened up

"and please don't be afraid to tell me things like that cause our friendship is not a one way street"hildegarde ended

"ohh thanks hilide i promise to tell you from now on" clio said happily as the two hugged.

"ok !" said hugo impatiently "let's get moving"

"hugo is right, if we want to find a good campsite before it gets dark we better start walking now." said vivain

"ok!" bye guys and be safe "amber said as they started walking towards the forest. "and that goes to sofia and james ...especially James."

"bye! amber we will be fine" said sofia as they disappeared into the forest.

 **THE GROUP WALKED IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST**

"Look there's a clear spot up ahead " clio said and starting running to it the others ran to for they were walking for 5 hours and was exhausted and wanted a place to crash ,they all reached at the same time and fell on the ground put the was no loud noise when they hit the floor or no crash when the throw down their bags .in fact the ground was super soft was soft was a pillow .and they fell asleep when the woke up they noticed that they were in tent and knowing that nobody couldn't have had enough strength to put up the tent they became curious .

"were are we?" said desmond looking at the tent in amazement

"i don't know" said james

"lets go outside and see for ourselves" sofia said feeling much more stronger than before but she also felt something like a power running through her james felt it too and they looked at each other knowing that the other felt it too .

"hey guys do you feel strange" said sofia

"like a powerful force surging through you " james said

'nope" they said and stared at sofia and james weirdly

"but i do feel alot better now" said vivian and the others agreed

" ok let's go outside" said clio happily

when they stepped outside they were amazed at what they saw ,people floating in the air

"hey ",said a lady "look who's awake."

"it's the royal Highness's"

"good day to you your majesties" said a little girl

"good day" they all said in perfect harmony

"who are you?" said sofia

"we are the people that live in the forest my dear queen sofia "said the nice lady "oh how rude of me my name is susan and these people are my family."

the floating people waved

"yes , but are you fairies cause your floating in the air" said vivian

"no, my child we are the spirits that live here" said susan

"i don't mean to interrupted but did you call me queen sofia am only just princess sofia lady susan"said said shly

"yes ,i did but we will get to that later but know you guys need to eat!"said susan

they all walked to the table sat down and began to it

"what do you mean your spirits you look very human to me" said james curious

everyone stopped eating and look at susan

"indeed we do king james indeed we do " said susan smiling "look around and what do you see"

they looked around

"i see nothing except trees and more tress" said hugo

"same here " said vivian, clio and desmond

"Mmmm" said susan" and how about you queen sofia and king james"

"i see strange looking rocks and there surrounding us" said sofia

"same here" said james

"where do you see it sofia cause i don't "said clio

"everyone get up and hold hands "said susan

they did it without ant hesitation

"and look around oh now i see it" said clio

"cool" said hugo

"now let go each other hands"

they did and they still could see the rocks

"what are they" said vivian

"this are called the good spiritual rocks this is how you can see me i was one alive we all were and we were high people in dunwity and did many good things but one day some people came broke in our house and toke us here to die .so we all tried our best to move in a circle and there we stayed and there we died "said susan sadly

"oh that's horrible" said sofia nearly in tears james pulled her into a hug and soon she felt better

"indeed it is, we are the good spirits and we live in the enchanted forest there are bad spirits to but they live in the kingdom of avalor's enchanted forest"said susan

"oh, you guys won't be safe" said vivian

"you don't know that"said sofia breaking the hug "our mission might not have anything to do with the enchanted forest"said sofia

"wait susan you called sofia and james king and queen why?" said hugo who was silent for a long while

"prophecy has it that a young princess and a young prince will find true love and face a dangerous path together they will triumph and discover that love is more powerful than any other type of magic." said susan

"ok and what does that has to do with them it could be anybody"said hugo who refused to believe it

"ah ,but you did not let me finish it said that they will be referred to as queen sofia and king james of the kingdom of enchancia"susan finished and she showed them a picture en craved on a flat stone that look exactly like sofia and james

james and sofia looked at each other thinking of what to say

"but that can't be their brother and sister" said desmond

"step brother and step sister" said a floating girl named jina

sofia and james sighed defeated everyone looked at them

"we have to tell them sofia' said james

"yes i know ,we were going to tell you this when we returned back to camp but since the topics up i guess we can say it now " said sofia

"james and i are a couple "said sofia

* * *

how did you like sorry it take long was so caught up in other things i promise that i will update weekly or monthly.

so my question to you is do you think that their friends will accept their relationship and let them be according to the legend


	4. Chapter 4

"Your a what!" They shouted shocked

"you guys was a couple all this time "said Hugo obviously angry

"kinda ,we discovered our feeling for one another a few days back" said Sofia to Hugo and the others

"we should have known we have seen the way you to look at each other ,how James treats you it's not a normal brother sister kind of thing it's more romantic" said Vivian

"so your saying your cool with us begin together and all that" said James

"well we're shocked for a while "said Desmond "that the two of you are destined, knowing you as brother and sister for many years"

"but as it was just said in the prophecey you to belong together and who can change that, who can change fate nobody can change the way you guys feel for each other " said Clio

Hugo who was quiet for a long while and stemming with anger shouted " NO!, no she is not meant to be with you she's meant to be with me and to think i was going to ask her hand in marriage ." he turned to Sofia "you will be mine!" and he ran into the forest to cool down

"Hugo wait" Clio said running after him

"am sorry for my friend behavior lady Susan" Sofia said a little shocked

"i understand queen Sofia love is hard at times but he will get over it sooner than you think." Susan said understandingly

"i sure hope so ,and you can call me Sofia and am sure that goes for James as well." said Sofia

he nodded

"would you guys like a little tour "said jina

"yes , sure we would love to" said Vivian

 **...MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST A LITTLE FAR FROM THE CAMPSITE...**

"HUGO !HUGO ARE YOU THERE !"shouted Clio

she heard loud sobs

 _is that coming from Hugo_ she wondered _i have never seen him cry before._

she followed the loud noise

"go away Clio "he said

"how did you know it was me"

"I heard you calling"

"and you didn't answer"

"I wanted you to go away, i didn't want anyone to see me like this" he said "why are you here"

"well you ran in the woods and i wanted to see if you were OK" said Clio "but your not fine ,is there anything i can do to help."

"You can go and leave me in my sorrow"

"I mean anything besides that " said Clio "look Hugo i know you are hurting am hurting to but that doesn't mean you have to sit here and cry about it."

"you don't think less about me"

"What do you mean"

"i mean am this macho man and nobody never think that i would ever cry especially over a girl"

"Hugo its OK to cry everyone has to cry at some point in time and no i do not think less of you, i still see you as the macho man i know" Clio said proudly "so how about we go back to the group"

"OK ,but i have to ask you something first" said Hugo looking into Clio's eyes

"OK,what is it?" she said looking back at him

"you said that you are hurting too why?" he asked

"um, well i um" she said trying to find the right words

"don't worry am here for you and you trust me enough to tell me why right" asked Hugo

"yes,Hugo i do trust you and sooner or later i had to tell you this" she took a big breath then said "Hugo am in love with you i have been in love with you ever since we were young , and i never had the courage to tell you ,please don't hate me" Clio said in one breath

Hugo just watched her shocked and then spoke" why would i hate you i can't stop you for your feelings" ,he looked down to his feet then looked back up saying" i can't believe that all this time you liked me and yet were we the one to help me with my feeling for Sofia i really appreciate it Clio thank you and i love you to."

Clio was so happy to her those words come out from his mouth she pulled him into a hug without thinking

"oh! soory" Clio started but to her surprise Hugo pulled her into a tighter hug

"this doesn't mean that we are together does it" she said sadly

"no , i need time to get over Sofia, Clio am sorry i.." Clio cut him off with a kiss

"i know and it's OK take all the time you need just remember, i will always be there when you need me and even when you don't" Hugo didn't know what to say but instead of saying thank you he pulled her into a kiss , that kiss lasted for 5 mins when they were finished they were breathless

"OK!" said Clio trying to catch her breath can we go now

"yes" Hugo replied

and they made their way back to the center grounds

Meanwhile back at the campsite

Amber complained "am worried about Sofia and James I know they said they will be alright but am worried ,there are a lot of dangerous things out there for sure, I mean were in the enchanted forest who knows the possibilities"

"Amber ,honey relax" said zandar "James and Sofia can take care of themselves and if not there are there friends with them they will be OK."

"Yeah Amber" said jin" no sweat don't worry to much"

Hildegarde agreed

"I know there safe but it would be much easier for me if I could see them you know'

Zandar looked around and saw Sofia's and James flying horses

"Maybe you can" he said getting an idea

Everyone looked at him

"What are you doing" said Amber while zandar left her up and placed her on the flying horse

"You said you wanted to see if Sofia and James were alright ,"he said

"So we're going for a ride" said zandar

"But ..t,. "Amber stammered

"I know don't worry your clothes won't get dirty jin and i will be flying you princess all you have to do is sit, hold tight and enjoy the ride"

"OK" said Hilde "lets go"

"Yes, lets fly" said jin

Hilde,jin and zandar got and the horses and took off

"Woo ow" both Amber and Hildegarde shouted

Meanwhile back at the site Hugo and Clio arrived

Hugo looked around and said "am sorry" everyone gasps

Every but James accepted he's apology

"Come on James, Hugo just apologized lighten up" said Desmond

"yeah, i mean this is a miracle" said Vivian

"Never in a million years will I ..."

"do you hear that "Sofia said cutting James off

"Yes,yes I hear it it sounds like horses" Clio looked up and said look

"It is Amber and the rest" said Desmond pointing up" And looks like they are about two land"

"Take cover" Hugo shouted

"Do not worry guys I will see to it that they get down safely" said Susan and with the snap of her hand they were on the ground safely

"Amber!"shouted Sofia as she ran towards her sister and embrace her in a hug

"Oh!Sofia" said Amber" I was worried but now I see I had nothing to fear"

"Wait a minute" said James "zandar, how did you get her on the horse"

"It was pretty easy ,I just lift her up and put her on the horse" zandar answered

Everyone laughed when the laughter died down Sofia took the chance to tell Amber and the rest where there were and who the floated people were, she also told them about everything that happen before they arrived but left out one important point

"Queen Sofia, I see that you refuse to tell your sister about the legend"

"Must I lady Susan Sofia" said and she nodded

Sofia looked around at everyone starting from Amber and ending on James with that stare Sofia looked at him with, James knew what to do he took a step towards her and held her hand ,with that Sofia finally had the courage to talk she took a deep breath and said "Amber there is prophecy that a young princess and a young prince will find true love and face a dangerous path together they will triumph and discover that love is more powerful than any other type of magic" Sofia said hoping she said it right

"OK" said Amber" but how does that apply to you guys it could be anyone "

"It also says" James spoke "that the couple will be known as queen Sofia and king James from the kingdom of Enchancia" and james showed them the drawing of them that lady Susan had

"OK let me get this straight are you guys a couple" said zandar after watching the drawing

They nodded

"And you are also destine to be the queen and king of Enchancia" zandar continued

They nodded again

"Oh! OK now that that is straightened out congratulations guys"

"Thanks zandar" said Sofia

Then she looked at Amber" you do understanding right"

"Yes I do Sofia and am happy for you and James" amber said Sofia smiled" but" Sofia smiled faded away" am just disappointed that you did not tell me that sooner."

Amber turn jumped on the horse and flew away

"I have to go talk to her "Sofia said getting on the horse

"No!, Sofia" said James "she will sort things out on her own give her some time"

"No!,James I need to talk to her now and there is no stopping me" with that Sofia took of

"Amber !"Sofia shouted where are you

"Go away" Sofia replied Amber Sofia saw Amber on a clear patch of grass ahead and landed

"Amber I need to talk to you" Sofia pleaded getting closer to her

"Stop were you are!, You have said enough no need to come closer" amber stated

"No I haven't" Sofia said going closer to amber

"Look Amber, I know that I didn't tell you about James and I sooner but I didn't know about the prophecy until early today and it was never our intention not to tell you we were going to tell all of you when we got back from the hike, please believe me."she ended crying

"I believe you Sofia ,know need to cry" Amber said bringing her horse closer to Sofia so that she can embrace her in a comforting hug "Am just mad that you and James keep it a secret from me but i guess i understand why"

"am sorry,i promise that i will tell you everything from now on, forgive me"

"oh my dear Sofia,there's nothing to forgive"

"thank you "Sofia squealed

"now, lets go back"

They flew back to the camp everyone was there waiting for them except James and Hugo

Sofia landed and saw the distressed look on their friends faces

"What happen were is James and Hugo?" she asked

"Miss Nettle" they said

"she kidnapped James and Hugo"Vivian said

"How did this happen?" said Amber panic ken


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we going to do" Amber shouted "we need to save them."

"But we don't know where Miss Nettle took them "Clio stated "they could be anywhere "and she dramatically swag her hands in the air.

"We don't have a clue of where she could have gone, that's true "Desmond stated "BUT", he said looking in Sofia's direction" I think that we all know someone who might have a clue where Miss Nettle could be."

Sofia was in deep thought but she snapped out of her trance when she noticed her friends staring at her.

"Sofia you have faced Miss Nettle more times than any of us "and he gestured to the group of friends that was surrounding them "and you know her ways and you might even know her hideaways."

"Am not the only one" she said and nodded her head" but it is true that I have faced Miss Nettle a lot when she was an evil fairy but things have changed."

"Sofia what do you mean that things have changed ?" Zandar asked

"I mean she is no longer evil she has changed Zandar, and it's for the better" Sofia answered

Everyone except Hildegarde looked shocked.

"Sofia I know that she was the one who made the snow drops" Clio said "or rather Nettle drops for Freezenburg and that was nice of her, but I don't think that you

should just label her good because of that, I mean she still tried to steal the flowers back didn't she."

"yes, she did" Sofia agreed "but all she wanted was her flowers back that was stolen from her, and besides am not just labeling her as good because of the flower but

because she is my friend and I know a lot about her."

"your friend" Jin said shocked then he thought a little and asked "Sofia before you said that you were not the only one that knew about Miss Nettles hideaways ,who

else knows."

Sofia looked towards Hildegarde and everyone followed her gaze

"Hilde your friends with Miss Nettle too?" Amber asked

Hildegarde started to laugh surprising everyone

"of course, I am" Hildegarde giggled "and I think everyone should be to."

"but I... you never told me that" Jin and Clio said together

"well" Hildegarde started

"I guess I didn't tell you so now I will tell you now, Miss Nettle has been Sofia and I greatest friend since we were young"

"but how can that be" asked Zandar"we all know Miss Nettle as a sneaky little thief, when did it happen when did she suddenly just change."

"that's easy" said Sofia "that day when Hildegarde kingdom freezenburg had the snow drop feast"

"winter flower festival" Hildegarde interrupted

"yes winter flower festival, sorry" Sofia apologized "on that day was when king Fredrick changed the name of the snow drop to nettle drop after we realized that the

gardener that was sent to find a flower that could grow in the ice and snow in their kingdom stole her flowers."

"oh!,so that why they changed the name" said Desmond "never guessed"

"yeah" ,Hildegarde said "she told us or more like promised to us that she would never do anything bad ever again just to honor her role as the kingdom's hero and she

hasn't ever since then"

"except now" said Vivian "looks like she broke that promise"

"NO! Sofia shouted shocking everyone "sorry, but there is just no way she could just turn back evil , there's no way"

"I agree with Sofia" Hildegarde said "we have known her a long time she would never do anything bad unless..., we are playing serades"

"she cheats every time" Sofia replied

"or we make fun of her" Hildegarde continues

"never doing that again" Sofia replied giggling

"or if she trying to give us our magic test'

"she always losses her temper, you know sometimes she is" ,..."WAIT!" Sofia exclaimed

"what Sofia?" said Clio

Sofia looked at Hildegarde and said "the tests"

"oh yes, your right!" Hildegarde exclaimed "the test how could I forget"

Sofia asked her friends "guys what was Hugo and James doing before they were taken by Ms Nettle"

"they were fighting over you as usual" said Clio almost dryly

"that's it" Sofia and Hildegarde said together

"I can't believe, I didn't think of that before" said Hildegarde "lets go to the spot were she took them"

they all ran to the spot were Hugo and James last stood

"OK" Hildegarde said "am ready"

Sofia and Hildegarde surrounded the space were their friends stood and with everyone watching them in awe Sofia held her amulet in her hands and closed her eyes

suddenly there was a bright purple light glowing from the amulet and then unexpectedly a golden platform appeared on the floor between the two of them. Sofia and

Hilde took a step back as Sofia aimed the amulets glowing light on the platform then in the mix of the bright light some words appeared but nobody that surrounded

them knew what it was meant ,Hildegarde suddenly took out a pearl that was hidden around her neck and pointed it towards the light and said

"through the memory of the ancient pearl of avalor I humbly plead you to reveal your true meaning"

no sooner than she said that the words were suddenly understandable Sofia read it aloud so that everyone could hear

 _"many places are the best_

 _find me at the one where I lay to rest_

 _the one where I gave you your first test''_

as soon as she was gone speaking the amulet stop glowing and Hildegarde put the pearl back around her neck everyone looked at them wanting an answer

"we will explain later" Hildegarde said "right now we have to figure out what she is saying"

 _"many place are the best"_ Zandar started "any clue"

"I bet she is just patting her herself on the back" Amber said

"why would you say that Amber" said Clio

"because Clio evil or not I know that Ms Nettle is full of herself, personalities like that don't change you know" Amber giggled

"OK"said Desmond "so she means _that she has the best_ _hideaways_ next line is _find me at the one where I lay to rest"_

"I guess that would mean her _home, her living house"_

"It can't be" Jin interrupted "because the next line says _the one where I gave you your first test"_

Everyone turns to watch Sofia and Hildegarde

"any clue" Jin asked them

"Desmond is right when he said that it is her home" Sofia started Desmond smiled

"but wrong because it is not her living house" Desmond smile dropped "she has many rest houses and secret gardening houses all over the world in every kingdom and

she said _find me at the one where I lay to rest_ to tell us that it is one of her homes were she rests."

"then where is it" Desmond asked curiously "you must know because the last line refers to the two of you."

 _"the one where I gave you your first test"_ Sofia thought then she smile and looked at Hildegarde who looked back smiling and said in union

"Nettle Drop Cove!"

"what ?" asked Amber

"Nettle Drop Cove" said Sofia it is a place that Ms Nettle founded and made it her own, an abandon and hidden beach really far away of shore in the kingdom Wei-Ling ,

it's were Ms Nettle took us to do our very first magical translation and Avalor items test.

"magical translation and Avalor items test" said Clio confused "what is that ?"

"what you just saw us do" answered Hildegarde "what did you think it was."

"well" said Desmond "we couldn't say it was anything because ,and am sure I speak for everyone when I say we have never seen anything like that before."

"yeah" Zandar agreed

"care to explain" asked Amber

"we will explain everything to you guys when we get to Nettle Drop Cove said Sofia

"wait, Sofia did you say Nettle Drop Cove was in Wei-Ling" asked Jin

Sofia nodded "that's awesome"said Jin "well what are we waiting for let us go"

"you young royals are not going any where right now" said Lady Susan

"why not?" asked Hildegarde

"because" replied Lady Susan "it is dark , and besides you have to pack supplies and figure out how all of you are going to get there"

"what do you mean get there we all know the way" said Jin

"what Susan is trying to say"said and older looking floating women answered" is that there are only two horses and 6 of you"

"ohhhhhhh" was their reply

"that is a problem" said Vivian noticing their situation

"not if we build a carriage" said Sofia to her group of friends

"or if you use a teleport spell and teleport one here" said Hildegarde

"Hildegarde, that's a good idea but we should get one that is not being used so no one well miss it" Sofia thought for a moment then said" I know we have and old

carriage in the old stable and it's still in perfect condition."

Sofia, how do you know that" asked Amber curiously

"because I use it some times to go on my quests, OK, then let's begin"Sofia answered

suddenly Sofia amulet glowed again and she takes out a wand from it she waves her wand in the air and said _teleporce carriaet_ and the carriage appeared

 ** _the next morning_**

"thank you for your help" said Amber

"yes, thank you but can I ask you a question Susan"asked Vivian

"yes, young princess"

"what do we refer to you as, I mean we can't got call you the floating people"

"call us the spirits of the enchanted forest"

"ok" they said in unison

"ready to go" said Sofia

everyone nodded and soon they were up in the air waving goodbye to their spiritual pals

* * *

I hope you like it cause it took a while

please review all ideas are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at the palace" jin said excitedly as he looked out of the window "we are almost there"

"that's amazing" answered hildegarde" cause we've been flying straight for 6 hours and am getting tired just by sitting down

"you were right Sofia" said Desmond " this carriage was still in good shape "

"yeah and it's a good thing to because we would not have been able to leave the enchanted forest" implied Vivian

Sofia giggled "thanks but.. I think we should be thanking mom and dad storing it away and not disposing it"

Everyone laughed

"okay we've landed" said Zandar he was the coachman for the long flight

Jin opened the door and looked around his home as if he hasn't seen it in forever "i know that it hasn't been long" he said to us 'but i really missed that castle mom, dad and especially..

"JIN!" screamed jun

"my sister" he giggled everyone laughed

jun ran towards jin and they embraced in a hug" you're back earlier chicken out already?" she asked smiling

jin shook his head "No,that's not it, plus everyone's here why do you think that only i chicken out" jun only stared at jin he sighed "whatever but everyone is still here"

everyone just continued laughing

After the laughter had seized jun spoke " but what are you guys doing here a week and 2 days early?.

"Sofia will explain everything after but right now, i think that we should all freshen up" jin said

jun nodded in agreement and everyone walked inside

"okay, this is as far as i will take you jin knows that the way i have to inform dad of your arrival' jun said

after jun had gone jin gave everyone a room that they could use...everyone was clean and dressed up by a hour and was on their way to the living room, jun said that her parents were waiting ...everyone sat down then the emperor spoke aloud

"jun told us that you had something to tell us Sofia" Sofia nodded "from seeing all of you it doesn't seem to be good news, i suppose that you want me write to you parents and let them know your here."

Sofia responded "that would be excellent emperor, thank you, but i assure you that everything is fine but maybe to a parent it might sound different ."

"what do you mean" the emperor said obviously confused by Sofia's statement

"Nettle Drop Cove" Sofia replied "Please heed that this place is not dangerous we are just going to get James and Hugo,but depended on the situation that is presented to us we might not be back in a long while.

this cove you speak of belongs to the fairy Ms Nettle ,i presume

Sofia nodded

and this may have something to do with the quest that the fairies assigned to you and prince James

Sofia nodded again

"but why is it that you have to go get prince James and prince Hugo" still confused as to why the princes weren't with them and they had all left to the enchanted forest together "weren't they with you?"

"yes, they were" interrupted jin" but Ms Nettle took them an-

"what" screamed the emperor "the boys were kidnapped this act is preposterous and to think they named her a hero in your country princess hildegarde

"Emperor" said Sofia sternly "with all due respect you are wrong about Ms Nettle and i should know because i am her friend and student . It is true that her ways of doing things seems wrong to you but she is a good person and only doing the right thing.

"yeah", hildegarde agreed "and the only reason she took Hugo and James is because they were fighting and she dosen't appreciate fighting of friends or family so she tries to fix it in any way she can."

"am guessing your a student of Ms Nettle as well?" the emperor asked

hildegarde nodded

the emperor looked at Sofia his face as stern as Sofia's own was he looked deep in her eyes "and you trust that no harm has come upon them"

Sofia looked back at the her eyes flared with belief and trust " Yes your majesty, i trust Ms Nettle with my life if it were on the line."

The emperor asked no further questions but remained silent for a few seconds then spoke "i will notify your parents on your whereabouts and everyone is allowed to go but promise me one thing princess Sofia, that if something where to change you will notify me at once.

Sofia nodded "i promise."

* * *

The next morning Sofia and her friends got ready for their trip to Nettle Drop Cove. Soon they were all packed and awaiting the royal carriage arrival they will be flying to the cove.

"Princess Sofia" the emperor called out to her

"yes , Emperor" Sofia replied kindly

"i have been meaning to ask" he spoke "but be aware that your response to this question will not change your journey arrangements."

"hurry up father the carriage is arriving" jin said obviously irritated at his father

"please explain to me why Ms Nettle took the boys while in argument"

Sofia smiled "it's simple really" she said looking at everyone then at the emperor "when Ms Nettle was made the hero of Freinburg she starting to change her ways by doing small things like community service and teaching magic. She soon discovered that the people in Frienburg thou they were generally nice people, they were having expressing their feelings and it usually ends in aggression, so Ms Nettle decided to do something about that and every time she heard others having an argument or disagreements she would take them and bring them to an isolated them to sort out their problems and it worked soon everyone in the village of getting along their were barely agreements or disagreements.

Hildegarde just nodded

"okay,but what is that message thing you guys had to decipher ,what that all about?" asked amber

Hildegarde spoke up "we would prefer to telling you all about that in detail on the cove. but for the emperor i explain to some extent . Ms Nettle would take people to an isolated place but it was never the same place sofia and i were her students that she taught magic to . Since Sofia had the amulet already she gave me a necklace with power that can translate anything once it is found. She told us that every time she would go to an isolated place we would use our magic to find it and find her and that it was preparing us for what is to come and in case we ever needed to find her in an emergency.

everyone except Sofia was speechless

"Sofia" amber said "why didn't you ever tell me or James or mom and dad"

"Amber" ,Sofia spoke "i'll explain it to you when we get to the cove"

"Sofia's right we need to go now" clio said

"yeah amber, i mean think about it the sooner we get there the faster we will learn more about it." Vivian said

with that amber dashed into the carriage "what are you guys waiting for" she called to them "lets go "

everyone laughed while they got into the carriage, a royal coachman was about to in the front but Sofia told him that she would handle it and that his help was not needed and she thank him for offering to help them.

"Am guessing you want to keep the cove's whereabouts a secret" implied the emperor

Sofia nodded in response as she settled her self in front of the carriage and held to the reins of the horses

"i'll respect that be safe"

and with those words with a flick of her wrists they took off in to the sky going away from Wei-Ling and towards Nettle drop cove .

* * *

this chapter is a bit short but the other one will be longer , please review and ideas or things i need to improve are always welcome( but no mean comments please)


	7. Chapter 7

"how much farther " amber wined loudly

"we're almost there amber" answered hildegarde

"why is her hideaway up on the mountain?" Desmond asked "shouldn't it be underground or somewhere"

"Seriously, do you think that miss nettle would hide her hideaway" hildegarde laughed and everyone except Sofia joined her in laughter.

Soon they all were talking and having some fun on their long mountain walk , hildegarde noticed that Sofia was not talking much and went to question her

"Sofia what's wrong"

Sofia looked at hildegarde and smiled "nothing is wrong hilde, i was just thinking about hugo and james"

hildegarde spoke "don't worry Sofia ms nettle will help them out that's what she does best, and I'm sure that james will make the right decision."

"there it is!" hildegarde proclaimed as soon as she spotted the house after her talk with Sofia

"it's beautiful" clio said admiring the house

"i must say that ms nettle has outdone herself" amber stated agreeing with clio

Sofia and hilgegarde laughed it has been one year since they were last here and six months since they have seen ms nettle she disappeared as fastly as she reappeared and they want to know why she left questions unanswered.

"Sofia, amber guys over here" a voice yelled

"its sound like james" zandar said looking around for his best friend

"look there" jin pointed to the two princes on the front porch waving their hands vigorously

"guys!" hugo shouted "get over here"

everyone walked up towards hugo and james

"good to see you guys again" and he pulled Sofia into a hug

"yeah" said hugo "guess the crazy fairy was right when she said that the you two" he pointed to sofia and hildegarde "knew the way here, who would have guessed that you guys are her students and her friends"

"I want to know, Sofia and hilde said that ms nettle helps others with their problems now. So did she happen to help you guys with your excessive argument problem?" asked amber curiously looking at Hugo and James

Everyone stared at them also awaiting an answer

"actually, yes" hugo said and diverted his eyes towards sofia

"Sofia i'm sorry" hugo said shocking everyone" i have been in love with you since at royal prep where you help me learn to be a better partner and my love has grown all these years but you never returned those feelings and its was obvious why because you were in love with james and i hated that i refused to believe and it lead me to have a rocky friendship with james.

Hugo walked towards clio and held her hands."Clio i love Sofia and i will always love her"

 _Clio was about to pull her hands away_

"but now i see it will only be as her very close friend "

Clio watched Hugo in his eyes and he returned her stare "Clio i don't know how you could love me and i can't image how hurt you must have been when i was mopping over Sofia all this time but am not gonna put your feelings towards me to waste so-" and Hugo was stopped in his traces by an unsuspected kiss from Clio which caused aww's to be heard around them.

"well ,i guess you got an answer right buddy" James laughed patting the Kissee Hugo's back

"you two are like buddies now?" jin asked unbelievably looking at Hugo who was still being kissed by clii

"is it so hard to believe, i mean i did help him" suddenly after the voice had spoken their was a puff and smoke and ms nettle appeared.

"Ms nettle!" Sofia and Hildegarde shouting loudly as the ran and tackle their good fairy friend

Ms nettle embraced her students looking at them with only love and excitement "it's good to see you two brats again" she started saying "its been to long , I think I have actually started to miss you and all the bickering and singing you did to annoy me."

Ms nettle then looked up and around the room at the others who were looking at their little reunion

"its good to see you guys too ,i can finally apologize for everything that i have done to you before"

"there's no need ms nettle "Desmond started" we have already forgiven you ,its doesn't take much to look at you and see that you have change an became a good fairy"

"thank you all ,you've made this fairy happy" then ms nettle looked back at Sofia and hildegarde saying "i know that their must be many questions that you want to ask me and i assure you will get all the information that you need but not right now" her gaze went towards James "i believe that there is still a young prince that has to say a something ,am i right? .

James was now in the spotlight, everyone looked at James as he made his way towards Sofia and held her hand he looked at ms nettle then back at Sofia.

"Sofia" ,she looked at him "I'm sorry to that i get jealous of Hugo when his talking to you and act like an idiot that causes you to me mad with me ,i guess i love you more than i thought. Can you forgive me?"

Sofia hugged James tightly "of course you idiot."

ms nettle clapped her hands getting everyone's attention "well that's enough love-e dove-e business for me to see today, i'm sure that you all are tired from your journey here ,so you can have the rest of the afternoon to rest and catch up and tonight i will tell you all what you need to know."

 ** _After ms nettle spoke Sofia sent a magical message to the emperor with ms nettle's help_**

"we have arrived your Majesty" said Sofia "we've arrived at nettle drop cove safe and sound and Hugo and James are okay."

"that's good to hear Sofia" the emperor replied "i knew i could trust you to have everyone reach there safe and sound, I'll inform your parents i'm sure they will be happy to hear the good news"

"may i talk to him Sofia?" ms nettle asked whispering to Sofia

Sofia nodded and said "would it be okay if ms nettle spoke to you your majesty"

"no, not at all" he answered

"your majesty" ms nettle said bowing "i thank you for allowing them to come here and i apologize if it has caused any worry to you our their parents."

"actually i think i should be the one who should apologize to you" he stared "i believe that everyone whose evil will see light one day and you did many years ago, i talked to hildegarde's father and he told me of the wonderful things that you did for him,the people and his kingdom."

"it was my pleasure your majesty" she replied bowing" but now",she said in a serious tone "i would like to talk to you of more serious matters"

"okay" he answered interested in what she would say

"i would like you to inform all the parents of the princes and princesses that are here that they will remain with me for the rest of their vacation and that by order of the headmistress at their school a selected three will be going along with Sofia and James on their quest to avalor."

"hmm mm" he replied "okay may i know who those three will be"

"ms flora and the other headmistress promised that as soon possible she will inform you father on the matter"

"okay" he replied "i must go be safe"

"they will, you have my word" ms nettle asked when she was done talking she turn to Sofia and said "please Sofia, you mustn't tell anyone what was said , the headmistress wants to keep it from the others until the right time,it must remain a secret"

" don't worry ,i won't tell anyone ms nettle"

"okay then you go on and rest up"

 ** _then she went to washed up then joined the others outside the hideaway_**

'hey ,hilde' said Clio 'didn't you and sofia promise to tell us about your magical items and test and everything"

Hugo and James looked at each other confused but hildegarde looked at sofia and they smiled.

"that's right" Sofia answered "we did and since i never break my promises unless necessary will tell you"

hildegarde nodded "so what exactly do you want to know?"

"okay first of all when ms nettle appeared and took james and hugo you never said anything. why?" jin asked hildegarde

hildegarde sighed "i didn't say anything because ms nettle never wanted anyone except the people of friensburg to know we were her students and her friends ,she told us that over the years she had made many enemies that would harm us if they found out to get to her, she told us unless it was completely necessary to tell anyone else don't tell..and especially when we are not together."

"ohhhh" jin and Clio said together

"okay ,well i have a question, does anything ms nettle told you have to do with ,you two hiding your friendship from us"amber said obviously getting jealous

"actually amber, we've not been hiding anything everyone just failed to realize including Clio , its true that we did not act like the best of friends like how we are since you discovered our secret but we've never hidden our friendship from you guys."said Sofia

"okay , well that answers amber's question" said Desmond " now i have something to ask, can you explain your magical items to us"

"Sure" said hildegarde" I'll go first my item is a magical pearl from avalor ms nettle gave it to me a couple years ago when we first joined her it has the ability to make me translate any language , heal any wounds and it is also suppose to give me powers of nature but only when i have understood the true meaning of nature."

"wooow !,so the nature powers you don't have until you understand the true meaning of nature fascinating ?"asked Desmond

hidlegrade nodded

"and this" Sofia said showing everyone her amulet "is the amulet of avalor it sends princess to help me when I'm in trouble and it also helps me determine different languages but there is one thing that you should always remember **_,with each deed performed for better or worst a power is granted a blessing or curse."_**

"umm" said James "what does that mean"

"it means that the amulet can grant me powers but it can also curse me depending on how kindly or wickedly i act."

"awesome!" James responded

"well i guess its my turn to ask a question" everyone looked at Vivian as she spoke "what is the magical translation and avalor items test"

"the magical translation and avalor items are two totally different things join together" sofia explained

"its different because the magical translation is for me to be able to translate it with the pearl and for sofia to find hidden translations by shinning a light on it."

"yes and the glow from the amulet helps because for every language it a different colour so it helps hildegarde to translate"

"wait sofia ,are you saying that hildegarde pearl can't translate automatic?" asked clio

"it can" answered hildegarde "but i haven't unlocked its full potential yet so ,right now we have to be familiar with any language"

"okay," said hugo "so what about the avalor items test vivian talked about"

"the avalor items test focuses on our connection to the items, so we basically sit around and try to connect with the items or as we like to call them our little friends answered sofia as she smiled at hildegarde.

 ** _after everyone got there questions answered they spent the rest of the afternoon playing and talking ,Sofia and hildegarde demonstrated there abilities to the others and sang songs that they used to annoy their teacher, when it was getting dark_** ** _they went into the house and all sat in t_** ** _he living room where miss nettle was waiting for them._**

"now, i'm sure that you have many questions for me" ms nettle said "but let me speak first."

everyone nodded their in agreement

"okay, first of all i took James and Hugo because i wanted to get you all to come here, i heard Sofia and James was assigned a mission to avalor and i wanted to speak with them so i headed to royal high miss flora told me that a group of you went to the enchanted forest i rushed their as soon as i could but when i got there i saw james and hugo in a quarrel but you and your sister were no where to be found i couldn't take all of you so i just took james and hugo and left a note for hildegarde and sofia.

"if i may why didn't you just tell us where you were going?" amber asked curiously

ms nettle laughed "what fun would that be ,besides i wanted to test how rusty my two students were"

"what is it that you had to talk to with Sofia and James "hildegarde asked

"well," answered miss nettle "it actually has to do with the reason i disappeared six months ago, you see i was in avalor."


	8. Chapter 8

"well," answered ms nettle "it actually has to do with the reason i disappeared six months ago, you see i was in Avalor."

"what were you doing in Avalor ms nettle ?" asked sofia

"I got called by the king of Avalor King Gomez the Second, he told me that the magic in the enchanted forest is growing unstable and he needed someone to help him stabilize it" ms nettle responded

"so did you stabilize it ?" asked Hildegarde

"No" ms nettle said bowing her head ashamed "it was to powerful, then again I should have known that it wouldn't have been easy when the fairies did it and also failed."

"what!" everyone gasped in shock and disbelief

"is it that powerful ?" asked vivian not really wanting a response

"so there is a power that even the headmistresses and i had to resort to other means to help the king stabilize the magic in the enchanted forest there."

"so did you find one ?" asked james

"Well james, after looking through tons of books in the avalorian library we found the solution that would save avalor and everyone else" said ms nettle

"the solution ?" clio said aloud

"Yes, though it is more like a prophesy" said ms nettle "a book that of the ancient past of avalor that was written by the royal wizard Marco Bonhoeffer the grande mago"

"what does grande mago mean ?" asked jin

"it means great wizard" answered desmond "it's in Spanish"

"you are correct desmond" said ms nettle "their native language is spanish and the grande mago was a nickname that was given to the there wizard"

"okay, so you found the book" said zandar "what was in it ?"

"A message, it was the original prophesy of one that you all know very well" stated ms nettle"

 _a young princess and a young prince will find true love and face a dangerous path together they will triumph and discover that love is more powerful than any other type of magic and they will become queen sofia and king james of enchancia."_

"yeah i remember it" said hugo

"us too" said vivian "but to be honest i never quite understood it , i mean why is it sofia and james, they are not magical beings like the fairies or you ms nettle and even though sofia has here amulet james doesn't have any magical items or abilities."

"hmm, I see your point vivian" answered sofia "but to be completely honest i don't think that we need to have any magical power to get this mission done"

"what ?" everyone except ms nettle and Hildegarde responded in shock

"what do you mean sofia ?" asked her sister amber

"I mean ,I'm not saying that we do not need to the use of magic to help us on the mission , there is a possibility that we will have to use it but to stop the cause of the problem. Listen to this part of the prophesy well it says that _they will triumph and discover that that love is more powerful than any other type of magic_ , **love** that's what i believe will be the key to succeed."

"Love?, you mean that you and James will just have to kiss and everything will be over ? answered jin jokingly

 **Everyone giggled,that caused Sofia and James to blush**

"no, no !" Sofia defended herself and James "I don't think that it is the romance kind of love but something else"

 **sofia conversation was interrupted by ms nettle loud clapping**

"I'd except nothing less from you sofia" ms nettle said proudly ,she turned to hildegarde with a smirk on her face

"i think, i understand why you didn't say anything yourself about the matter Hildegarde because i know that you were thinking the same thing as sofia you wanted them to tease her and the prince right"

 **Hildegarde looked from the teacher at sofia meeting her eye holding in her laughter and gave sofia and apologetic smile, sofia meet her eyes and giggled and returned an assuring smile. Everyone stared at them smiling too because they understood exactly what ms nettle meant.**

"you are right sofia" ms nettle disturbed the smiling feast "the key to triumph is love but you all will have to figure things out by yourselves."

"ms nettle ,is that all that was in the book ? " asked desmond

"no" answered ms nettle "there is something else i believe that it was a message for sofia and james but what it said i don't know"

"what do you mean"asked zandar

"it was written in some language that no one knows not even a magic spell could detect it"

"do you have it with you then" asked desmond "i have a vast knowledge of many different types of languages"

"thanks for volunteering prince desmond " ms nettle said gratefully "but i believe that the book is with the fairies at the your school"

"hmm okay" desmond said understandingly

"ms nettle could you tell us more about the mission that sofia and i have to go on, I'm only asking because it might be a little dangerous for only sofia and me and i was hoping that at least one of our friends would come with us their are strengths in numbers you know"

Ms nettle was shocked that the playful and silly little boy she had known and heard from Sofia and Hildegarde had actually said something mature and wise she hid her amazement with a smile and spoke **"** that is true James ,she chuckled you truly have grown ,your wiser but there's no need to worry about that the fairies and i have already considered that fact but no decision have been made as yet. **"**

"you said that you and the headmistress already considered that sofia and james mission might be dangerous and they might need help" said zandar "so that means , zandar's face began to glow with excitement "are you guys going to allow us to tag along with sofia and james for their mission" he said enthusiastically.

"good question zandar" said ms nettle "but that will be answered at a later date" zandar face deemed with disappointment, but i want to tell you guys something whatever decision that headmistresses and i choice whether you go along or not either all or some or someone else not in your group goes along with them ,that you agree to it without resistance okay it will be easier that way okay for everybody."

"yes ma'am" they all said in unison

"ms nettle" started sofia "i wanted to ask you a question about a strange feeling that james and i felt in the enchanted forest ,it had a really warm sensation and it felt like energy was begin pumped into me,i wandered if that was the reason that we were able to see the spirits and the stones."

"yeah", james spoke "i had been wondering about that as well, but more about the spirit stones, i mean everyone could see the spirits but no one else besides the two of us were able to see the stones and then lady Susan told us to hold hands and when we all held hands everyone was able to see them ,I didn't get it how does that work out .

" that's a really easy question" said ms nettle" the "energy" that the two of you felt or sensed is actually called aura."

"aura" said desmond " if i remember correctly aura is supposed emanation surrounding the body of a living creature and regarded as an essential part of an individual to put it in simpler terms "emotional ,mental and spiritual levels form an energy field around the body known as the aura"

"right you are desmond but did you know that the spirits that live in the enchanted forest also has an aura and that is because that spirits are the embodiment of our souls ,our emotions, ourselves that is they have aura. sofia and james what you felt or sensed was there aura because the both of you have rather a pure and powerful auras yourselves you were able to feel it, when you guys held hands both james and Sofia unconsciously harness both yours and the spirits aura to allow the rest of your friends to see what that can only be seen to those aura is in totally in sync with another."

"but why is it that sofia and james were able to feel the aura" asked clio "and how was it that we could see the spirits"

"that is because child sofia and james essence is a bet different and more powerful so they are able to sense powerful aura that is match their own or is more powerful than them but they are oblivious to the persons aura that they are in sync with and the spirits revealed themselves to you that's how you were able to see them."

"okay" hugo spoke after ms nettle had finished speaking " I think we get it" and he looked around to everyone who nodded their heads in agreements

"well then" sofia spoke up " if we have all done questioning ms nettle, i think we should head to bed it has been a long day for everyone here and besides for the rest of our vacation if nothing unexpected happens we are all going to remain here and do training that way ms,nettle can choose those that will go with us and those that will remain here to help the fairies."

Everyone agreed with sofia ,it was getting late and they were really tired they all got up when hildegarde spoke

okay then,guys and girls sleep separately hugo and james i guess you know the way to the boys rooms so the boys follow them.

 **They listen to hildegade said their good nights and followed james and hugo to the boys rooms for their stay there and the rest of the girls did the same walking in the opposite direction from the way the boys went ,all girls except sofia followed hildegarde to rooms that they will spend their vacation in. when the room was empty and the sounds of sleepy teenagers retreating to there beds died down sofia and ms nettle stood their in awkward silence for a few minutes sofia really wanted to talk to ms nettle and decided to stay behind but now she didn't know how to initiate a conservation with her she had been gone for so long it** **was now kind of difficult.**

"Sofia i'm sorry" ms nettle broke the awkward silence between them

sofia stared at ms nettles face with confusement and excitement "i know that my disappearing six months ago without any explanation worried you and Hildegarde a lot and for that i am truly sorry."

"thanks ms nettle" sofia said gratefully with a huge smile plastered on her face relieved that the awkward tension was gone " and you don't have to apologize that is not like you at all, it is true that you did make us worry about you a lot, i don't even know how we contained our excitement when we heard it was you."

"in truth ,i was actually frozen in my disbelief "said hildegarde who had just finished showing the girls to their rooms "i told everyone that you told us never to tell anyone that we know you when we were not together because it might be dangerous but in truth ,i really couldn't believe it was you " **tears stared to fall from hildegardes eyes** "i stared at you the whole time till the time you disappeared into the clouds wandering whether or not it was a dream , i really missed you" **ms nettle came and embraced Hildegarde in a hug she accepted the hug and tightly wrapped her arms around ms nettle. Her teacher whispered to Hildegarde loud enough that sofia was able to hear it.**

"don't cry hildegarde its really not like you at all"

sofia and hildegarde started to chuckle

"that's right"said Hildegarde " its not like me but yet there is still tears in my eyes" at this point ms nettle extended her hand for sofia to join which she accepted and they all embraced each other for a few minutes before departing and retreating to bed

"sofia, hildegarde" ms nettle spoke to them just before they were about to leave "i promise ,i will never cause either of you unnecessary sadness again" and she and Hildegarde headed to their shared room and went to bed.

"Sofia" Hildegarde whispers

"yes hilde"

"i know she meant what she said but"

"you can't help but feel uneasy about it, yup hilde, i know how you feel but hopefully nothing happens so that she bends her promise because you and i both know that she will do everything to protect us no matter the cost."

* * *

 **hi everyone**

 **i hope you like this chapter**

 **please comment and ideas to improve are always allowed**

 **just no mean comments ok**


	9. Chapter 9

_"ms nettle" shouted sofia and hildegarde shouted_

 _"stay behind me girls"_

 _"stop" cried a preteen hildegarde_

 _"listen to hilde don't cast another spell you might die please stop"_

 _"don't worry girls i'll protect you they won't get to you"_

 _ms nettle pointed her wand at her target and shouted "alzoma splashir"_

 _"nooooo!" shouted both sofia and hildegarde_

sofia woke up panting "oh i hope that never happens again"

sofia looked over at her roommate hildegarde since that day she thought Hildegarde and i have gotten really closer but we couldn't act like that if so people might have gotten suspicious and we couldn't have that, that day neither Hildegarde and i couldn't have done anything to help her but now we can now.

"hey hildegarde wake up" sofia says shaking her ,its the last day of our little training vacation.

"already" Hildegarde says in a sleepy voice

"yup" Hildegarde opens her eyes and sofia said "today ms nettles and the fairies are going to choose who goes with you guys"

"oh yeah" said hildegarde as she got up got ready

_ **In the living room** _

"today is the day that three of us will or might be joining you guys" said amber excitedly

"that's right" ms nettle intruded "but to clarify amber three of you will be going on the journey with sofia and james"

"woow really!" james said excitedly

"yes after watching you guys and the skills you displayed over the past week i have decided that three of of you will be the most useful with them and the rest of you will not be going back to school when it starts back, and that is because we will need your help in the enchanted forest"

"why?" asked clio

"we will tell the people that are chosen to go there after sofia and the rest leave for avalor"

everyone gave a suspicious "hmmmm"

"so ms nettle" hugo started "are you going to tell us whose going"

"nope not yet prince hugo we have to wait for the fairies for that" no sooner than she had said that ms nettle said that her magical communicator turned on and they were able to see their headmistresses the fairies

"good morning everyone , happy to see you well , how was your vacation?"

ms nettle laughed "what do you think ms fauna ,they had only about five days of an actual vacation"

"yes,i believe your right ms nettle sorry kids"

"its alright ms fauna" reassured sofia "i believe i speak for everyone when i say we had an interesting and adventurous vacation which was extremely fun"

everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"well, okay lets get to business" spoke ms merryweather "i am certain that ms nettle have already told you that we have decided to chose three of you to accompany sofia and james to avalor."

"yes" they responded "and the chosen three are" started ms flora "Prince Hildegarde, Prince Desmond and Prince Zandar"

"ME!" shouted hildegarde and desmond shocked

"yeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!" shouted zandar as he did a little dance, everyone congratulated the trio

"so i guess that means that the five of us that's left are staying to help ms nettle" asked clio

"yeah" jin said unenthusiastic ally

"come on jin cheer up" encouraged vivian" it might be as bad as you thing"

"sorry headmistresses i don't mean to be rude" started demond "but wwhy was i chosen i mean the only thing i am good with is books, no sword master here" he ended sighing

"well desmond i believe that your are up for the challenge ,because after all it was ms nettle that chose you and your companions ,you all showed determination ,confidence and endurance but desmond you three where chosen because your own ability is best suited to aid on the mission in avalor" said ms fauna

"our ability?" questioned clio

"yes" said ms fauna "hildegarde's capability to successfully wield her pearl's power"

"zandars tremendous skill in sword fighting"continued ms merryweather

"and lastly desmond dear , your vast knowledge of avalor" ended ms flora

"and the rest of us headmistress," asked amber "you said that there ability best suited the mission in avalor, so how about us,are you going to tell us them as well."

"sorry dears ,but you all must find out what they are on your own" said ms flora

"but ms flora how can we know our are not so apparent as theirs w-"

"WRONG" interrupted ms nettle "your abilities are apparent but not to you , and when you discover them you will think that its not special enough to be one, but it will be for the adventure we are going on"

"do you understand what ms nettle is trying to say kids?" asked ms fauna they nodded their heads and do you amber she looked in her direction

"yes ms fauna" she nodded "i understand"

"well then i guess we should go" said ms meryweather "you guys have the day to relax and after all that training the last week i say you deserve it."

"she's right" agreed ms fauna "we'll see you all tomorrow"

"rest up and have fun" exclaimed ms flora then the magical communicator went of.

"well kids since your assignment starts tomorrow , i agree with the fairies go have fun" said ms nettle and the teens cheered excitedly "just be back before dark" she warned

"yes ma'am" they said in unison

the group of friends spent their day having a picnic on the sandy part of the island and swimming, they were all having fun and resting up after a tiresome week

"hey guys" spoke james some time after they had starting eating "there are a few cave on this island right ,how about we go explore them ,do some cave exploring"

"i think that's a great idea" said zandar nodding in agreement

"yeah" agreed hugo "and we could use this as an opportunity to work in our groups"

"right and we could come of with names for our groups and pick a group leader" continued james

"and i have just the name" zandar said stuffing another sandwich in his mouth

"don't talk with your mouth full" amber scolded zandar which caused snickers from their friends

"how about we pick the leaders first ,then we pick the names "requested jin eyeing his hildegarde and sofia who seemed to be having a deep conversation and not hearing the others chat

zandar nodded his head and swallowed the sandwich in fear of being scolded again then said "I'll recommend to people from both group and give them a name is that alright with you guys"

everyone nodded except sofia and hildegarde whose attention was with each other, they all thought that zandar would pick the same people they would have

"okay" he continue" i pick the two royal sisters sofia and amber"

amber gave a nervous smile while sofia continued her quiet meeting

"sofia's team while be the S team and amber's the A team whattaya think?"

instead of answering they all just stared at sofia and hildegarde, they wanted to see if sofia would accept her role and if hildegarde would object to zandar blunt team names. when sofia and hildegarde realized that their friends had stopped talking they turned to seek the reason and was greeted with concerned faces by there friends

"sofia , hilde" amber spoke up "did you hear what was said"

they both shook their heads and amber repeated what they had discussed, the group saw that sofia and hildegarde looked really guilty

"ohh... uuummmm... "stammered hildegarde keeping her head down

"we're sorry guys" sofia spoke nervous and uneasily " uuhh uh um its just that i was trying to explain something important to hildegarde we didn't realize" , but sofia smiled "if you will still want me as your leader ,I'd be honored but that's only if my sister agrees to be leader of her group"

"HUH!" exclaimed amber her unexpected reaction broke the uneasy feeling

"what do you mean huh i would have thought that you would skip at the chance to be leader" quizzed vivian

"normally ,yes, but i think that to be a leader under our circumstances , maybe not my thing"

"if it's any consolation" amber said hildegarde head still down "i thing you would be a great leader"

"and she's right" said clio and everyone agreed feeling more self confident

amber exclaimed "okay then i guess you have your two leaders"

"hhhhooorrrayyy" shouted james "finally lets get exploring before dark"

"wait james" said jin "hildegarde what your opinion on the group names" everyone direction there attention to Hildegarde whose head was still down she stood up slowly raising her head

"honestly" she said smiling "i think that's is a little plain but it suit it perfectly" as she put her head under her chin thoughtfully ,everyone looked away seeming satisfied with her answer especially zandar but jin ,sofia and amber could tell that she was not alright.

"let's meet back at the hideaway before dark "james shouted

"okay" everyone shouted in reply

S Team decided to go and explore the caves along the beach,the girls were walking in front of the boys deep into another conversation but it rather looked like a an argument because hildegarde looked very upset at what sofia was telling her, the boys were concerned and did there best to eavesdrop.

"oh sofia" hildegarde spoke up" i know i cant change her choice because it would be inconsiderate, but i want to be close to her, that way she will worry less about at lest my safety, but if we go on this mission together even though she will not admit it i know she will be worried sick," (sigh) "i just do not want her to come rushing to our aid again and getting hurt... not again." hildegarde started to sob

sofia stopped walking and took her hand that halted hildegarde and the boys steps and unwillingly made hildegardes look at sofia with tears streaming down her face

"i will say this again hilde" sofia said calmly "worrying is not going to help in any way"

hildegarde eyes sofia quizzingly "don't act like your not scared of the possibility either"

(sigh)" i am, i will not ever lie to you hildegarde, i am scared but ..."

"but what ?"

"but anytime i get scared i try to remember the promise that she made to us. _never again girls at less never so reckless again._ never in all my adventures have i ever had an experience quite like that and if ms nettle had not come to our rescue then i honestly do not know what and i don't what to either all i know is that , we can not change the past."

"your right sofia" hildegarde said taking her handkerchief from her dress pocket and drying her tears

at this point all of the boys were curious to their conversation but could listen no more hearing them talking so worryingly about a past event ,it worried the boys so james spoke up chuckling

"you princesses care to share"

and for the first time to girls realized that they had stop and that the boys might have heard their conversation, so to reassure them that they were fine they gave them a big smile

"were fine james" said sofia

"nothing to worry about guy"s answered hildegarde forcing a reassuring smile

but the boys were not convinced but they didn't push the matter further

"well if you say so princesses" said zandar who got distracted by something "look over there" he proclaim after a while "its a cave, come on guys lets go "and started running in the direction of the cave everyone ran after him shouted at him to slow down.

* * *

team A decided to have their search through the woods

"isn't it a bit strange the way sofia and hildegarde were acting" asked amber who was trying her best no to fall while hopping on stones to cross a pond

"yeah i've never seen sofia so distant before" agreed vivian "and hildegarde so quiet she added chuckling a little"

"no kidding "said jin "seriously i am actually surprised she liked the name, it doesn't suit her taste," then chuckled "bet zandar was happy she liked it"

"well whatever it is i hope she tells me" sighed amber "i'm really worried, for both of them"

"hey guys look at that" said hugo pointing at a tree

"what?" clio who saw nothing in the direction he was pointing in

"there" hugo said "again behind the trees"

everyone squinted to see what he was pointing to and show it

"its a tree house!" exclaimed jin examining it as he went closer" its well hidden must be ms nettle's"

"yup" agreed vivian

 **the tree house was well hidden between the trees, definitely hard to notice it was a wooden round house that was built surrounding a tree stalk and was painted in a green that blended it to it's surrounds it didn't have a ladder but a vine hanging down. They all went up the vine and entered the tree house looking around inspecting the tree house looked small from the outside but inside it was huge.**

"its huge" exclaimed hugo

"yeah" agreed jin looking around

"ms nettle probably used magic" stated clio

 **inside the tree house had a few desks and chairs and a some plants and a lot of papers plastered on the walls and desks**

amber was looking around at the papers everywhere and said aloud "i guess ms nettle takes up odd jobs for kingdoms" as she examines papers "i guess she's helping out the royals with their problems as well as commoners" she added then her eyes glanced and caught sight of a paper that wall pined up on the wall that got her undivided attention

"guys look at this" she said after reading it then removed the paper from the pin they all circled her to look at the paper in her hand and they gasped on the paper written in bold was failed mission curious about this paper they read it and were astonished.

"t-this is horrible" cried clio

* * *

for those of you who favorited my fanfic just want to say **thank you** and also explain why i haven't posted a chapter in a while and yes it's gonna be a boring heard

already excuse like school and homework and stuff and while that is it it's not everything it's also because of the category 5 hurricane that struck my country so we

haven't had light for like 2 months now i still don't have light while i live but the nest chapter will be posted soon like next week since is the weekend and i can only

use internet when i am in town. I know some of you wouldn't really care but for those that do that's what happen

so yeah ,i hope you guys liked this chapter.

be free to comment just don't be mean


End file.
